


You Deserve

by daysinbetween



Series: Marrissey Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Marrissey - Fandom, Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinbetween/pseuds/daysinbetween
Summary: Johnny comforts Moz after he gets dumped. He describes how Moz's ex wasn't right for him, anyway - and then describes the person he thinks Morrissey does deserve, not realising he had begun to describe himself. Morrissey does realise, though, thank God.





	You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr !
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127008840966/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-has-been-dating

"S'up with Moz?" Andy asked, his words almost unintelligible owing to the toast he was chewing. Johnny sent him a disgusted look before answering.

  
"Dunno."

  
"Well, he looks wrecked, mate."

  
The two of them curiously peered into the 'living room' of their temporary shared living space (they had rented a flat for the duration of their tour), eyes glued to their melancholy friend. He was sat on their squishy, old sofa, sock-clad feet propped up on the equally old coffee table.

  
His face was the painting of sad, his broad shoulders slumped, even his puffy quiff looked like it had fallen in on itself a little bit. He was hugging a pillow and staring dejectedly forward, eyes unmoving, locked onto the TV screen. The TV was stuck on BBC One.

  
"Shit, you're right," Johnny whispered.

  
"Why're you whispering? He's not listening to us." Andy spoke. "Look. Oi, Moz!" he exclaimed. Nothing.

  
"Try again."

  
"Oi, Moz, you twat!"

  
Andy launched a pillow at the man, making Johnny snigger. The pillow landed hard at the side of Moz's face but garnered no reaction other than Moz's body swaying slightly at the force of it.

  
"Hm." Andy shrugged.

  
"I'll talk to him." Johnny said. He was determined to get to the source of his friend's sadness. And then crush whoever made him sad, but that came later.

  
"Okay. I've got errands to run." Andy grinned. "See you later."

  
Johnny laughed and grinned back. "Bullshit you've got errands. You're off to meet Maxine, aren't you?"

  
Andy scoffed. "No! Course not."

  
"Yeah, right. Well, see you." Johnny watched Andy leave, grabbing his bag and shutting their front door behind him after shooting Johnny a small 'bye' wave.

  
Well, he had no excuse not to talk to Moz now. He took a deep breath and nonchalantly sidled over to the man, carefully seating himself next to him as if Moz was a bomb and would explode at the slightest tick.

  
"Hey," he murmured cautiously. "You... you alright?"

  
Morrissey gave no outward reaction to Johnny's metaphorical helping hand and remained still, clutching the pillow, eyes locked ahead. Alright, Johnny thought. He reached out a small hand and poked Moz in the side, feeling the fuzz of his jumper against his skin. It was surprisingly nice.

  
The careful touch made Morrissey jump. Blinking, as if returning to the present, Morrissey's blue eyes met Johnny's and the guitarist felt the familiar twinge of his heart upon eye contact with his friend.

  
_Oh, shut up. Every straight man feels their heart twist whenever they see their best mate's eyes! And hears their voice. And hears him sing, and watches him dance... Bugger._

  
"Oh. Hello." Morrissey muttered off-handedly.

  
"Yeah, hi." Johnny smiled in a manner he hoped was comforting but probably came off as overbearing and leech-y. "You alright?"

  
Morrissey swallowed at the question, eyes averted. "Of course."

  
"Yeah?" Johnny tried to think. "How's... Vince?"

  
He felt proud of himself for digging up the name of Moz's last romantic partner; he had buried it deep because of the jarring emotions it had sparked in him. He had made the conscious decision to repress and ignore those angry feelings completely.

  
Almost as if on cue at the name alone, Moz's face crumpled and he inhaled sharply. Johnny's expression turned alarmed when tears appeared in his friend's eyes, hands holding onto the pillow so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

  
"He's..." Morrissey began. "He ended... things."

  
"Between you and him?

"   
_Well done_ , Johnny thought, _what else could Morrissey have fucking meant?_ Why did Johnny have to be the worst friend ever and practically force Moz to live through the ordeal once more by spelling out for his dumb ass?

  
Morrissey sniffled cutely ( _shut up_ ) and nodded. "Yes."

  
"Aw, mate." Johnny said, reaching out a hand to comfortingly land on Morrissey's shoulder. _See? This is how straight dudes show support. Nice, safe, friendly, manly pats on the back._

  
Except the 'pat' wasn't manly, it was quite intimate and warm and more of a slow carress than a masculine thump (as was common between the 'straight dudes' that Johnny often attempted to imitate in order to hide his... feelings).

  
"Did he tell you why?" Johnny asked.

  
"He said I was 'too miserable'. He said I was bringing him down, and he felt like I was holding him back from experiencing things..."

  
_Sex._

  
_Yes, thank you, you hormonal piece of shit_ , Johnny scolded his brain.

  
"He's a twat. You're worth the wait. He shouldn't have tried to push you."

  
Morrissey looked up from the floor. "Really?"

  
"Yeah." Johnny nodded decisively. "He clearly wasn't right for you, Moz. You need someone who would be willing to wait for you, because he'd rather have you not putting out and comfortable than putting out and uncomfortable. You need someone who would listen to you, and talk things over with you, because they would actually want to stay by your side. You deserve somebody to laugh with, who you felt completely comfortable with all of the time, someone who you think is the most beautiful person you've ever seen and they think the exact same thing about you."

  
Morrissey was staring at him now, and Johnny felt the beginnings of a warm flush worm their way up his neck and he avoided the urge to shiver under his friend's intense gaze.

  
"Yeah?" Morrissey murmured in his soft voice.

  
"Yes, of course. You deserve someone on the same wavelength as you, on the same frequency. Singing the same song, all that shit."

  
Morrissey nodded. "So... somebody just like you?"

  
Johnny spluttered, the red flush flaring up in a second, blinking furiously.

  
"W-Well-"

  
"Johnny-"

  
"Moz, I mean-"

  
"You're describing yourself." Morrissey said, seriously.

  
"I'm- what? No, I'm not." Johnny shook his head.

  
"Yes you are. Think about it."

  
He thought about it.

  
...

  
_Fuck._

  
"Fuck." Johnny replied eloquently. "So... you want me?"

  
Morrissey turned an adorable shade of pink and Johnny's rapidly beating heart tugged again.

  
"If you want me," the man replied, still clutching the bloody pillow.

  
Johnny took a moment to consider it. He made up his mind in a second.

  
"God, _yes._ "

  
The last thing he saw was Morrissey's face lighting up beautifully before tackling him onto the sofa, kissing him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is cute, leave comments and mmmaybe some fic requests below ? <3


End file.
